Hidden Secrets of A Sad Life
by CelesteKiMoon
Summary: Hatori/OC/Ayame/Shigure  A runaway girl finds herself in the woods, trying to escape her aunt. Meeting the Sohma family, she starts to like the craziness of their family.
1. Chapter 1 Characters

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I OWN MIKIRA YOKIMURA. And this is the Info on the character... XD have fun & I hope you like...

* * *

  
**

Mikira Yokimura

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **18

**Orientation: **Straight

Mikira, or Miki or Kira, has a hard life. She goes to school like anyone else, but life at home with an aunt who says her parents are dead, making her work more then she can handle. She's nice, kind and gentle, but can be cruel and mean if you make her angry. She decides to run away to get away from her living hell. She has long hair. She's finishing up her senior year in high school.

* * *

I had a picture for this, but it is on mibba...oh well...


	2. Chapter 2 The Sohma Family

_**I own nothing other then my own character(s). After a while I noticed that the 1**__**st**__** chapter didn't upload and junk. Hahaha, my bad. xD Sorry, So chapter 1 & 2 are in this chapter. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

I walk across the dirt road and onto the abandoned railroad, walking down it with a bag over my shoulder. I ran away from my aunts' house because she told me I was just a burden; said that's why my parents wondered off that day. How they never came back for me. She said they died, but I don't believe her. I know they are alive.

I walk down the railroad for hours on end, and trudged off it. I wonder in the woods before I set up camp. I build a fire and pull out a blanket and pillow. I fall asleep to the warmth of the fire. I wake up to it drizzling and I put my things up, taking out a small umbrella. I open it and get me a snack bar out, eating it. My aunt won't care that I'm gone. She won't get anyone to look for me.

I carry my bag and hold the umbrella, walking on a path in the forest. I walk over a log, which helped me get across a small creek. I keep walking and I turn my head and se a house. It was a beautiful house and I could smell something good coming from it. My stomach growls and I place a hand over it. "Shut it you." I tell it. I sigh as it growls again as I haven't had a decent meal in a week.

My feet had a mind of its own and I ended up at the front door. I freaked out and turned around, only to hear a male voice. "Ah, who's this that wondered onto my doorstep?" I heard him say. I turn around hesitantly, and look at the man. He looked to be in his late twenties, with black colored hair and eyes. He was wearing a grey house robe and a sneaky smile. "My name is none of your concern. And I have no clue why my feet dragged me here." I tell him and turn back around.

"You have no where to go?" he asked and I stopped. I look at the ground and tears brim my eyes. I slowly shook my head no and he laughed a little. "Come on in, and have something to eat. We can see if we can find you a place to stay." He told me. "And my name is Shigure, by the way. And yours would be?" I walk back up to the porch and looked at him.

"Mikira, but you can call me Miki or Kira." I tell him as I enter his house, shutting my umbrella, and taking my shoes off. I follow him to the dining/living room, and we both sit down at the table. There was food on it and two other boys came in. Wait. That was Yuki, and his cousin Kyo. I stare at the plate Shigure gave me. My stomach growls lightly and I blush, putting a hand over it.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal, Miki?" Shigure asked and I looked at the table. "A week. That's the last meal I had before I left." They look at me like 'what the hells a matter with you' look. "Excuse me, have we met before?" Yuki asked me. I look at him like he was the weirdest idiot on earth and smile so it won't show. "Ya. We go to the same school." "You were missing for a week. What happened?" Yuki asked me as everyone ate.

"Well, my aunt was being her usual self, telling me I am a burden and that's why my parents left without saying anything and put me in her care; said I shouldn't be alive. So I ran away." I tell them. "What's the matter with that old roach anyways?" Kyo said and I smile at him. "She just doesn't like me all that much." I tell him.

"I don't see how anyone could not like you, I mean look at your pretty fa-hace." Shigure said as Yuki and Kyo smack him on the head. "You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled at Shigure. I laugh at the scene and heard the rain get harder. "Now. I think you should stay here in the spare room. Where have you been sleeping for the last week?" Shigure asked me.

"Um, a few caves, railroad tunnels, or under a tree." I tell him and he grabs my head in a hug, keeping my body away, though. "My poor Miki; my poor, poor Miki." He said as Yuki and Kyo glare at him. "When was I ever yours you mutt!" I scream at him, pushing him away. "Oh, Yuki, Miki is being so cold to me." Shigure said to Yuki. "Who wouldn't." Yuki told him bluntly.

"Ah, you're all so cold to me~" Shigure said and I sigh at his weirdness. He gets over it and takes my bag. "Follow me. I'll show you your room." Shigure said as he climbed the stairs. I follow, and I couldn't help but stare at his butt as he climbed the stairs. I blush and shook the thought out as he opened the door to the room I would be staying in.

"You'll be staying here. Sorry it's a bit stuffy. You can open the window when it stops raining." He said as he set my bag down on the bed. I nod and he leaves. I sit on the bed and hold my head. What's gotten into me? I never look at a guys butt, even if I did think he was kinda cute for being a perverted 27 year old man. I wonder…do they have anybody else in their family that's cute? I ponder that and lay on the bed.

While I was thinking, I fell asleep. In the morning when I woke, hear laughing down stairs. "Oh, Gure-san. Where will I be sleeping tonight?" I hear a slightly obnoxious voice say. "In my bed, of course Aya. I wouldn't have it any other way." Shigure say and I hear the door open. I look at the calendar on my phone to see it was Monday. I missed school…oh well. I get up and dressed, going downstairs to hear laughing.

"Shigure-san. Why didn't anyone wake me for school?" I asked him as I enter the room to see two handsome men. One had silver hair and gold eyes and the other has dark brown hair and a hazel brown colored eyes. They look at me and the silver haired man came up to me. "Hello, I'm Ayame. You must be Mikira. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said and started to laugh weirdly. But there was something about his laugh that made him adorable.

* * *

_**(the next part was suppose to chapter 2.)**_

* * *

"Ya, you can call me Miki, or Kira. Don't matter which." I say and he smiles really cute like. He took my hand and brought me to the table. He sat me between him and Shigure. Great; between the mutt and hyper snake. I go by what there attitude gives off to tell what animal they will be. Usually I am right.

"So, mutt, hyper snake, who's the 'talker' over there. They stiffen and laugh nervously. "That is Hatori. Why do you call me mutt and Aya hyper snake, by the way?" Shigure asked.

"Well, because you are a perverted ass, and Aya is hyper and his eyes remind me somewhat of a snake. I'm not sure of Ha'ri's nickname is gonna be, wont be something stupid like yours, mutt." I say laughing. He and Aya sigh as Ha'ri somewhat laughs. "So, do you all have jobs?" I ask curiously. "I'm a novelist." I look over at him like he is the biggest idiot in the world. "Ba~ka" I tell him calling him an idiot. "I design clothes." Aya says and I turn to him with a look of glee in my eyes.

"You do? What kind?" I ask with a smile that could be shone in my eyes. "Like maid outfits, nurse outfits that kind of stuff." He says and my face drops and I turn away and look at Hatori. "Please tell me your job is not perverted too." He chuckled and looked at me. "No. I'm a doctor." He said and I stood and sat next to Ha'ri. They all look confused. I smile. "I like Ha'ri-san. He isn't perverted." I said and stuck my tongue out at the two perverts across the table.

The two sigh and Ha'ri just gives a small smile that is almost unnoticeable. I look at the time to see what time it is. "School let out a minute ago." I say to myself. They look at me. I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out. I see it is an unknown number. "Excuse me for a second." I say and leave. I go to the porch and I answer it.

"Where the hell are you, you stupid girl. And when are you coming back home to do you damn chores! You need to clean the house, wash the clothes, fix the roof, mow the lawn, and clean the attic up! Now get you stupid ass back here this instant!" She screamed at me. It was really loud I wouldn't doubt the three males heard her scream at me. "Do you understand you whore! TELL ME YOU FU*KIN UNDERSTAND!" She screamed louder.

"Y-yes ma'am. I u-understand." I say as tears come to my eyes. "Good, be home by seven tonight or else when you do get here I will hurt you so bad you'll be in the hospital. Got it?" "Y…yes. I…u-understand, m-ma'am." I say and she hangs up. I sniffle and my tears fall one at a time. They come faster down my face where it is tear after tear. The liquid falls from my chin, being soaked on my knees, when I brought them up and I put my face down.

I put my arms around my legs and sit there like that trying not to sob. I hear the door open and a hand on my head, back and shoulder. I look up and see Ha'ri, Aya and Shigure looking at me with either concerned looks or sad, sympathy looks.

"Stop looking at me with those faces. Just stop!" I say and stand, running to my room. I put my clothes into the bag and grab some money to go to the store to buy more snack bars. I gather up the tears and fix myself up, leaving the house to the three adults talking about what they were going to do.

I go to the grocery store and grab a couple of snack bars. I pay and walk slowly back to the house.

~someone's pov~

We watched as Mikira bought snack bars and the depressed look on her face. The look saying 'someone help me, I can't make it through this nightmare.' Look. I look over at my husband. "Do you think we should go to her? Look, she's helpless and hurt. If we-"

"No. She can't know. She needs to find her purpose. She needs to know she can break the curse. But she needs to be free from her own." The man says and looks at the departing form of Mikira. "Now, let's go so we can find out where she is staying at." And they follow Mikira to the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust returned and dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I OWN MIKIRA YOKIMURA.

* * *

**

_**~Trust returned and dinner~

* * *

**_

~Miki's Pov~

I walk into the house and sneak up to my room. I pack the snack bars and go to the front door putting on my shoes, ready to leave when I hear Ha'ri. "And where are you going?" I stop and look at the ground. "T-to my aunts' house. That's where I lived…ever since my parents left. She says they're dead, but I don't believe they are. I think they're alive." I tell Ha'ri.

"And if they're not?" He asks me, looking me in the eyes. I look at the ground. "I'll find them. I know I will. Tell everyone I'm sorry for leaving for me, please Ha'ri-san?" I ask. He doesn't say anything and Shigure and Aya come and they grab my arms. Yuki and Kyo open the front door to see them…holding on my arms.

Kyo punches Shigure and Yuki punches Aya and they start screaming at them for who knows what. I walk out quickly and Ha'ri follows. After a while he grabs my arm and he accidentally tugs me too hard and I fall into his chest backwards. He tenses and I turn to look up at him. He looks shocked for some reason. I slowly back up and he notices and grabs my arm again.

"Why wont you let me leave…I'm just a burden." I say to him and look away at the ground. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "You're not a burden. I don't want you going back to your aunts' house. Shigure will take better care of you. I'll make sure your aunt is taken care of." I look in his eyes and I hug him. He goes tense again, then sighs wrapping his arms around me.

~someone's Pov~

"She wants to find her parents. Why can't we make ourselves noticed?" The woman asks the male. "You know why we can't. Stop making this harder on yourself. We'll keep watch at a distance and check back every now and again." He said and looked at Mikira.

"You're making this harder. Having Mikira stay at her aunts' place; telling her that her own parents are dead. I think she has the right to know." The woman says and the male sighs as she rants on and on about it.

~Mikira's Pov~

Ha'ri-san takes me back to Shigure's house and they are sitting in the living room worried sick. 'They do care…they really do care about me.' I thought to myself smiling and looking up at Ha'ri. We enter and I go over to Gure-san and he looks happy I'm back. And everyone else does too. They don't have to say anything. I get on my knees and hug him. Everyone, but Ha'ri and I, tenses.

After a while he hugs back. I haven't been able to trust anyone, yet they tried so hard. Why…How did they succeed in gaining my trust? That, I will never know. I have been staying at Shigure's for a while now and every weekend Ha'ri comes over, sometimes with Aya, but this week he is by himself. "Ha'ri-san!" I say and crash into him, hugging him.

"Hello, Mikira-chan. How are you today?" he asked me. "Uh, alright I guess. Gure-san is getting on my nerves along with the stupid school. Pestering me, along with the students." I say to him and he chuckles. Yuki came downstairs alone with Kyo. "What the hell are you doing here and why?" Kyo asked sleepily probably from waking from my yell earlier.

"I'm here to visit Mikira and Shigure." He said and we walked into Shigure's computer room… thingy place. I followed him in there. They were talking about some guy named Akito, and then, Shigure said something about a vacation at the beach house they have for the up coming week.

"That's right, school has summer vacation then." I say just realizing this. I didn't know how long it has been since I started staying here. "I know! Lets go out to dinner today." I say smiling happily.

Shigure bounces up and hugs me. "That's a brilliant idea Miki-Chan!" he says. He put too much weight on me and we both fell down. "Gure-san! Get, off. You're heavy!" I say trying to get him off. Then, Yuki and Kyo come and get him off of me, just to punch him. "YAY! I'm saved!" I say happily jumping and I see Ha'ri smile. It makes me smile also. I jump and hug Ha'ri. "You're coming to the dinner too, right?" I asked him. "Yes, I am. Want me to drive you there?" He asked me.

"Sure. Can you get a hold of Aya-san and invite him? Please, Ha'ri-san?" I asked with puppy eyes. He sighs and nods. I giggle and go to the kitchen and make everyone breakfast. I make eggs, toast, bacon, and biscuits and gravy. I set the table with everything and find everyone in Gure-sans computer room. "Hey guys. Breakfast it ready. I made more then enough." I say smiling at them. They get up and come with me to the table to eat.

After breakfast, Hatori went and called Ayame for me. I only invited Shigure, Hatori and Ayame, because I only have enough to pay the four of us. That and I like them the best. We spent the day together and Aya came over around three. Yuki and Kyo left for a walk to, as Kyo said, 'get away from the mindless idiots'. I made dinner for Kyo and Yuki and set it in the oven and turned everything off.

I wrote them a note telling them I made them dinner, and the four of us left. We made it to the small, little restaurant that I loved so much and paid for everyone. You see, here you pay for however many people there is, and eat what you want. I call that a good bargain. lol. So, we go and sit, and they bring some food. We ate and after everyone finished, we left. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked after we left.

"I think we need to take you home now." Ha'ri said as I tried to hide my yawn. "Awe, do ya have to?" I say and Aya, who is beside me, laughs. "Yes." He said and we started to go back to Gure's place. After a few minutes my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Brighter

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I OWN MIKIRA YOKIMURA.

* * *

**

~Aya's Pov~

I get a call from Ha'ri, who was at Shigure's house, and said Mikira wanted to take us to dinner. I gladly agreed and closed my shop, then went to Gure's house. I stayed there and Yuki and Kyo left to get away from us. After a while Miki-Chan went and made Yuki and Kyo dinner. "So, how are things going since Miki-Chan came into your lives? Things have been great for me." I say to Shigure and Hatori.

"They've been good. Brighter, if I must say so myself." Gure said smiling. "It's been good. Nothing bad has happened, so that's a good start." Ha'ri said and I smile. Then, Miki comes in and tells us she's ready to go.

She tells Ha'ri where to go and we come to a small, quiet restaurant. She paid and we ate what we wanted. I sat across from her, with Ha'ri beside me, and Shigure beside her. We finished eating and got into the car. Hatori driving, Shigure in the passenger seat, and me and Miki in the back.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" She asked trying to cover a cute, small yawn. "I think we need to take you home now." Hatori said. "Awe, do ya have to?" Miki asked and I laughed. "Yes." He says and we start to go to Shigure's place.

I felt something on me and see Mikira asleep. I smile and lay her to where her head's on my chest. I hold her so she won't fall. "She's asleep." I tell them and Shigure looks back, and Ha'ri looks through the rearview mirror.

"She's cute. Isn't she." Shigure said smiling. I smile. "Yes, she is very beautiful." I say and brush her hair out of her eyes. When we make it to Shigure's we get out and I take her to her room. I lay her down and brush her bangs out of her face. 'She looks like an angel.' I thought to myself. I kissed her on her forehead and headed downstairs.

~Mikira's POV~

I woke up in my bed and I sat up. Everything in the house was quiet. 'Why is it so quiet? It's not normal.' I thought to myself. I got dressed and open the door to see Yuki, who was going to knock. "Uh, hey Yuki." I say smiling.

"Hello, Mikira-Chan. How are you this morning?" He asked me. "Good. But it's very weird. It's too quiet." I tell him and he laughs. "I have a question for you Mikira-Chan." Yuki said. "Ok, shoot." I say and he blushes lightly. "Uh, would you like to go out today? With me?" He asked blushing madly.

I giggle at this. "Sure, why not." I say and he smiled. "Come, we'll go now." He says and takes my hand. He leads me to the door and we put our shoes on. He opens the door and I see a few people coming to the house, five girls and five guys.

Yuki takes me on a different road away from the people. A while later we come to the theater. He shows the people the tickets and we go in. I see what movie he's taking me to see and mentally freak.

'He's taking me to see a scary movie! No. Why does life hate me so?' I thought anime crying in my head. We got some seats and waited till the movie to start. On the outside, I might look fearless about seeing a scary movie, but on the inside, I'm terrified. The movie starts and the title comes up. I pay close attention to the movie and I keep jumping every now and again.

Then, something blows on the back of my neck. And that, is where I freak and scream. "AHHH!" I screamed like I was getting murdered. I hear some boys behind us laughing and tears come down my face. I cling to Yuki and the theater person come in, and takes them out. Some people look at me like they were sad about them boys scaring me so bad that I cried. After the movie I wasn't crying, but was still clinging to Yuki. "I'm sorry Mikira. I didn't think that'd happen." He says sounding depressed.

"It's alright Yuki. I think it's kind of funny now that I think about it. I screamed like I was being murdered." I tell him laughing. He smiles and laughs along. "But, it's mostly the thought that counts. So thank you for taking me to the movies, Yuki. I appreciate it." I say to him, still clinging to his arm. We were walking through the woods to the house and it was around one o'clock.

We enter the door and Yuki has a complex look, like he's debating something.  
We take our shoes off and open the door to the living room. "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" People I don't know say as I scream bloody murder. I cling to Yuki again. I look up and see Ha'ri, Aya and Shigure. "YAY! No murderers!" I scream and run and hug the three men.

"Yuki, did you take her to a scary movie?" Shigure asked, sounding a bit jealous. "Yes, she's only scared cause of some idiot decided to blow on the back of her neck while she was watching the movie." He said.

"My poor, poor Miki-Chan!" Gure-san said, hugging me. "Who are they?" I asked. "This is Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kisa, Kagura, Haru, Momiji, Hiro, Kureno, and Ritsu." Yuki said. "Oh, Hi. It's nice to meet you all. Uh, how did you know it was my birthday?" I asked curiously.

"We found a letter and it told us your birthday." Shigure told me, still in the hug. "Can you let me go already?" I say to him and he let go. So, the party was fun. We had food, cake, cards. And now, we get to the presents.


	5. Chapter 5 Dropping by Hatori's

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I OWN MIKIRA YOKIMURA.

* * *

**

They made me sit at the table while they hand me the presents. "This is from me." Shigure said handing me a box. "Oh, god. It's probably something perverted." I say and he sulks. "It's not, I promise." He says and I look at his face and sigh. I open it and see the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

My eyes lit up so they were a very bright green and I tackled Shigure in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say and he smiles happily. I get off and sit where I was and Aya comes up.

He hands me a rectangular box and I looked at it. I open it and see a short dress. I smile and hug him also. Everyone else gave me theirs, which were either clothes or jewelry. Hiro gave me four tickets to a movie tomorrow.

And the only one I didn't get one from was Hatori. Then he comes up with a small box. I open it to see a ring. It was a really pretty ring. I smile and hug Ha'ri close. "Thank you Ha'ri-san. Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's beautiful!" I say and I let go and thank everyone again.

After that, everyone left, minus Ha'ri, Aya and of course Gure, Yuki and Kyo. Yuki and Kyo decide to go to bed and left me with the three men. "Thanks for the gifts you guys. I really appreciate it. Oh, and do you three wanna go to the movies to see whatever Hiro got for me?" Shigure and Aya smile and nod furiously.

"Sure, why not." Hatori says. I giggled. "Yay!" I say jumping. Then I stop and yawn, rubbing my eye.

"Are you tired, Miki-Chan?" Gure-san asked and I nod. We're all sitting at the table and I lay my head on it, and fell asleep to them talking. I sort of wake up, semi-conscious, and felt someone pick me up.

"Aw, Ha'ri, I wanted to carry the princess to her bed." I hear Aya and Gure said. Ha'ri still carried me up the stairs and went into my room. He lightly laid me down on my bed. He placed the covers over me and moved the hair out of my face and his hand lingers on my face.

I hear giggling at the door from Gure and Aya. Ha'ri sighs and I fall back into a deep sleep. I wake up around noon and stretch. I stand and walk out of my door and down the stairs. I get to the bottom and go to Shigure's workspace.

I see some lady on her knees crying about why Shigure never finishes his manuscript or something. I look over to Shigure and see him smiling foolishly. "Shigure, why are you torturing this poor lady? Leave her be you damn pervert." I say and sit next to him.

"What?" He asks looking at me. I lean on him, smile then hug him. "Have you finished the manuscript, Shigure?" I ask him and he slowly nods. "Then give it to her. Stop doing this. It hurts her. Please Shigure? Give it to her?" I plead him and he sighs.

Minty fresh breathe! Ha! He takes it from a drawer and hands the lady the envelope of papers. And she smiles at me, thanking me and leaving. "Aw, Miki-Chan. You ruined my fun." He whines. "Shigure, that's not fun, it's cruel." I tell him.

He sighs and I lay on him and get comfy. "Don't move. I'm comfy. I'm still tired." I say and he laughs slightly. He leans back against whatever; I think the chair or whatever and held me in his arms. I snuggle into his body and smile. 'I wonder. What will happen Friday? It's the thirteenth.' I think to myself as I fall in a light slumber.

When I wake up I hear yelling. Close. Like it was Kyo yelling at Shigure, right in front of his desk. I open my eyes and, BINGO! I was right. There Kyo was yelling at Shigure for holding me, right in front of the desk. "But, Miki-Chan came down here." Shigure tried to argue with Kyo, which was weird. He NEVER did that. Kyo was about to yell again, but I purposely stretched and hit Kyo in the face. I open my eyes and fake gasped.

"Oh, Kyo! Are you okay? I didn't know you were in my arm length of stretch. I am sorry." I said giggling. He just mumbles and leaves. "Finally; I can take my nap again." I say and lay back down on Shigure. A rumble erupted from his chest and I smile at the laughing dog. "No, bad pillow. No laughing and moving up and down." I say to him and laugh along with him. After a few minutes, I stood up and went to the kitchen.

I grab some cereal and eat it with milk, and then I put the dishes into the washer and go to the door, putting my shoes on. I open the door to see Ayame about to knock on the door. "Oh, hey Aya. What's up?" I ask him.

"Uh, Miki-Chan. I wanted to know if you could come with me to see Ha'ri today." He says smiling brightly as always. "Sure, nothing to do here anyways." I say and I walk out shutting the door. We walked all the way to the main house and we went to Ha'ri's house. Aya knocks and when I hear footsteps, I smile lightly.

The door opens and I have a really big smile. I see Ha'ri in the doorway surprised. "Hi, Ha'ri. We were bored, so we dropped by. You don't mind, do ya?" I ask and he let us in. "The movie is in three hours. Time has been flying today." I say and lightly laugh. "Of course it would when you sleep almost all day, silly." I hear Shigure say as he came in the door. "I was tired, thank you very much." I inform him.

We hung out and Ha'ri drove us to the theater. It turns out; the movie Hiro got me was a horror. Life just loves me; doesn't it? We go and sit down in some seats and the previews start. I watched intently and jumped or slightly let out a small tiny scream. After a while, Hatori let me hide my face in his chest/shoulder.

When the movie was over, it was turning dark and we get into Ha'ri's car. He drives us to Shigures' house and drops us off. "Bye guys! See you soon!" I say and wave bye to them as they leave. Shigure and I go inside and I make tea for us both. We sit and watch TV for a while, and then I snuggle on 'Gure to get warmer.

And that's where I fell asleep. I woke up, snuggled against something, and it was barely morning. It was about seven. I open my eyes to see Shigure asleep against the wall with me in his arms and a blanket over us.

I get out of his arms easily without waking him and place the blanket back over him. I get dressed and ready for school; make breakfast for me, 'Gure, Yuki and Kyo. I made a little extra for if Shigure gets hungry for lunch or if Ayame randomly comes and eats with us this morning.


	6. Chapter 6 Ditching school

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I OWN MIKIRA YOKIMURA.

* * *

**

_~Ditching school and a watchful Hatori~

* * *

_

When I was done, I could hear 'Gure yawning and coming into the kitchen. "Miki-Chan? What are you doing up?" He asks and hugs me from behind. "Making breakfast. That and I have to go to school." I tell him and he sighs, his breath tickling my neck. I blush and put the coffee pot back and turn it on.

Shigure puts his head on mine and I feel him sigh. "Is something the matter 'Gure-kun?" I ask and I felt him laugh. "I'm going to be all alone today. Oh, how I'll miss you so~" He said hugging me like a doll. "I gotta set the table." I said and he, reluctantly, let me go. I set the table as Yuki and Kyo come down the stairs. Yuki looks like he's half asleep, and Kyo looks like he's ready to fight.

"Good morning you two." I say to them and all I got as a reply was a 'yea' and 'Mmm' from them. Shigure comes in and we all eat, then me, Yuki and Kyo left for school. When we get there, we go to class. I normally kept to myself, not really having any friends here, and looked out the window.

The teacher taught us class and they switched out and we had several breaks. By lunchtime, I was called to the office. When I get there, I see my Aunt through the door talking to the principle. I stop, and back away. Some people that were walking around during lunch looked at me for doing so, and then I turn and dash away to the roof.

When I get there, I shut the door, and climb the ladder to get up higher and away from the door. I sigh and catch my breath, and lay there for the rest of the school day. I call Ha'ri by one, because I was bored, and I can hear how surprised he was I called. "Aren't you in school?" He asks me.

"Well, you see, I am. It's just…my aunt is here and had called me to the principles office, but I never went because I saw her, so I am on the roof where they won't find me." I tell him. It's quiet for a while and I check to see if he hung up. "I'll come get you. Where do you want me to pick you up at?" He asks me. "Across the school is fine." I tell him and he says he'll be here soon.

I sneak out of school and wait for Ha'ri. When he gets here, I get in his car and he drives off to the main house, where he lives. "Shigure isn't home, so you can stay here till he gets there." He says and I nod. I stay in Ha'ri's doctor room till he got a call. "Alright, I will be there soon." He says and hangs up.

"Can you wait here till I come back?" He asks grabbing his doctor things. "Yea." I say and he rushes out. I waited five minutes, then ten; fifteen; twenty; thirty; an hour. Soon, I just fell asleep where I was. When I wake up, I see Ha'ri sitting there staring at me.

"Hey." I say sitting up. "Do you want to go to the Sohma lake house with Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo and I?" He asks and I smile. "Sure." I say to him and he smiles back. "Shigure's back at his house now if you want me to take you." Ha'ri said and I nod. We get into his car and he drives to Shigures'. We get there and he walks me to the door. "So you know; we're planning to go to the beach house tomorrow." He tells me. "Okay, see you tomorrow then." I say and wave as he leaves.

I go in and see they got take out, and left me some in the fridge. I eat, take a shower and go to bed. When I wake up, I make Yuki and Kyo breakfast, and sit outside to think. I've been thinking about it a lot lately too. Who do I like the most. If anything, who'd I want to be with? I hear Shigure telling Yuki and Kyo that he and I will be gone away for three days. He tells them why and he tell them this ridiculous story.

I go inside and tell Shigure to stop being dumb, and tell Yuki and Kyo that they are invited to come along too. "I ain't going with him and Ayame, no way in hell." Kyo tells me and Yuki looks at me with a look of sadness. "I don't really want to mess with my brother for a week and my garden will need to be taken care of. I'm sorry." He says and I smile at them, saying that it is fine.

"Have you packed yet Miki-chan? Ha'ri will be on his way over to pick us up soon." He says and I make a face at him. I turn and go upstairs and quickly pack clothes for a week, along with my hairbrush, toothbrush, and other essentials. I finish in several minutes and make my way downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7 arriving at the lake house

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I OWN MIKIRA YOKIMURA.

* * *

**

_**~Arriving at the lake house~**_

* * *

"Ok, I'm packed." I say and sit down at the table, waiting for Ha'ri to get here. I pick a book up and start reading, but it got very boring, and after looking at who wrote it, I understand why. I don't understand how Shigure can sell this boring piece of crap. Oh well, whatever works for him. That reminds me, I'll need to look for a job after I finish school.

I hear a car outside pulling up so I stand as Shigure comes in. "Ah, my precious Miki-chan, Ha'ri is here to take us away." He says then goes into some long-depth story about something. I stopped listening after I heard Ha'ri come in. "Hello." He says as he stands by the door waiting for us.

"Hello Hatori, how are you today?" I ask and he looks at me and slightly smiles. "I am well. And you?" He replies. "Excited; I'm ready to go, Shigure, hurry. I wanna go now." I tell them and grab my bag and 'Gure grabs his. We load into the car, our bags in the trunk, and we head out. I am in the passenger seat, while Shigure and Ayame are in the back seat; and Hatori is driving.

I never noticed he had to wear glasses for driving. He looks cute with them on. I giggle at the thought and they all glance at me. "And why does the beautiful princess giggle?" Aya ask and I look back at him. "I'm excited. I've never been on a trip before." I say lying through my teeth. I don't want them knowing what I think of Ha'ri.

'And plus,' I thought, 'he probably wont like me, and Aya and 'Gure would make fun of me for it.'. I look back out the window smiling not noticing the two in the back smiling at each other that reeks of mischief. About an hour or two later, we make it to the lake house. "Wow, it's beautiful!" I say gaping at the beautiful view.

Ha'ri parked and the two in the back dash out, grabbing their bags and race inside. We shut the car doors as they shut the front door and laugh loudly. I look over at Ha'ri, hoping to have an explanation for their actions, but he just shrugs. We go to the trunk and grab our bags, and Hatori shuts the trunk. We go to the door, to find it locked. So that is why they were laughing.

I hear him sigh and take out a key. He unlocks the door and opens the door, letting me enter first. We go inside and we see no sign of either of them. "I wonder where they went." I thought out loud and hear Ha'ri either yawn or sigh; his sound similar. I look at him and see it was a yawn.

I don't know why, but I had to laugh. He looked at me like I grew another head, after finally stop laughing for a minute, before I saw that look on his face. Then I busted out laughing again, and ended up falling on my butt. I heard another laugh and I looked up and see Ha'ri trying not to laugh, which of course, makes me laugh harder. We laugh together and hold each other up. After a few minutes we finally stop. "Finally, now I can't look at you. If I do, I'll laugh." I say and try to stand.

When we get our footing right, we stand on our own. He shows me to my room and I put my bag up. I go to the kitchen to start lunch and finish at exactly at noon. I see them all outside on the balcony and decide to make coffee. It finishes as they come in. "Hey you guys, lunch is ready, and I made coffee." I tell them while smiling.


	8. Chapter 8 I love you

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I OWN MIKIRA YOKIMURA.

* * *

**

**~I love you's~**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, your delicious coffee; Ha'ri should try some. Miki-chan's coffee is the best I've ever had." Shigure said to Hatori. I think he started to over exaggerate on the 'best coffee' part. It's just normal coffee I found in the pantry. Anyways, we grab our food, and coffee, and sit on the picnic table on the balcony. We ate out there, and the breeze was sort of chilly.

After we ate, we just sat there and talked. Then Ayame brought up a subject that I, personally, never knew about Hatori; Kana. Ha'ri just froze for a minute, and I understood perfectly. He was in love with this Kana girl. I stood up and picked up the plates, giving it a look as I wasn't hurt by this newfound information.

"I'm going to clean the dishes now. I'll be inside if you need me." I say and take their plates and go inside the kitchen. I wash the plates first, and think about how stupid I am, to have fallen in love with Hatori. And when I wanted so badly to tell him about it, I find he's in love with another woman.

I sigh and dry the plates, starting on the silverware and pots. When I finish I drain the water and put everything away. I change into a light blue tank top, black shorts that go to my knees, ankle socks and shoes. I write a note, saying that I am going on a walk. I leave and walk to the lake, with no problems. I sit there on the docks thinking really hard about everything.

I lay there and sigh looking at the slowly dimming sky. I stay there for a couple of hours, making it at least three, maybe close to four, when I hear someone calling my name. I sit up and hear it getting closer. I stand up and walk to where the docks and land meet, and walk a couple feet towards the forest.

Out of no where, I am on the ground with Hatori above me panting. "Hatori?" I ask looking at him slightly appalled. He looks at me and gets on his knees and helps me get on my knees too. "Ha-" "Are you alright?" He asks cutting me off. "Yea, I'm fine. Are you okay Ha'ri?" I ask putting my hand on his forehead. He smiles and takes my hand. "I'm fine." He replied.

"You're sad, that's why you left, is it not?" He inquired. "Uh, w-well…" I stutter and I try thinking of a way to get out of this situation. "It's because of Ayame bringing up Kana. Correct?" He says hitting the nail on the head. I twitch a little, not knowing I actually did it.

"I don't love Kana; I had to erase her memory because she found out the family curse several years ago. And ever since I met you, I can't get you out of my head. I love you, Mikira." He says and I look up at him, understanding completely what he means about it all. The curse to him confessing his love for me… wait a second, he said he loved me. My eyes shoot back up to his eyes again and I stare at him for a minute.

"I love you too, Hatori." I say and he smiles and lightly grabs my chin, bringing me into a slow, yet passionate, kiss. After a couple of minutes he pulls away and we just sit there on our knees staring at each other. "Let's get back to the house." I say and he smiles and we get up. I ask him, on the way back while holding hands, about his family curse.

When he finishes telling me about it, I understand why I can hug him, for an odd reason because after he told me, I just randomly knew. "I know why I can hug you guys." I tell him as he wraps lets go of my hand and puts his arm over my shoulder instead. "Ok, then tell me." He plays with a smile upon his face. "Well, I can break curses. I don't know how I know this, but it came to me after you told me about your families curse." I tell him and he 'huh's.

I laugh at him and we make it back to the house and go in. I go to the kitchen, seeing as it is six fifty-three, to see dinner already made and at the table, for two. All thanks to Shigure and Ayame. I think they planned all of this. Hatori comes in behind me and looks at the table. He holds out his arm and asks me to dinner with a slightly amused look on his face.

I giggle and intertwine my arm with his, and he leads me to the table. He pulls out my chair and I sit down, with him pushing me in. He sits in his seat and we look to see what they had made; sandwiches. We laugh and eat our dinner. Afterwards he asks me to be his girlfriend and I say yes.

We talk about a lot of things, even stuff like our first pet, and Aya and 'Gure come inside looking tired. I look at the clock and see it just past eleven. Everyone decides to go to hit the hay and we all went to our rooms. I enter mine, and see an envelope on my bed, with a small box. I open the letter, and see it is from my parents, telling me about my unique power to get rid of curses, and that they're alive.

I smile as they wrote that they've been watching over me this entire time, and that they needed me to know I could do that on my own. They also wrote that they bought a small little house a few blocks away the college I want to go to. I smile as they gave me an address, phone number and cell phone number, and to visit them when I get back from my trip.

I smile and put the letter down and open the little package, and see a picture of them both, along with a new cell phone. Since my aunt was more then likely going to cut mine off. I smile and put them both in my bag and go to Hitori's room. I knock and he tells me to come in. I enter and smile at him. "Can I sleep with you?" I ask him smiling and he nods.

I slip in with him and tell him the good news. "That's good; do you want me to go with you when you go?" He asks and I nod. We lay there laying in each others arms and that's how we fall asleep. The next few days go by, quite quickly, but I am excited to meet my parents. We drop Aya, Shigure and my things off and I call my parents while we drive. They tell me they can't wait for me to get home, and they want to 'interrogate' my boyfriend.

We get there and get out, and see them on the porch, waiting for me. I run up and hug them, introducing Hatori to them, and we go in and sit down. We stay there for the rest of the day and my mom asked when he was going to take me away and marry me. I blush as I hear my dad asking Hatori a similar question in the other room.

My mom and I are quiet, only because she is holding my mouth shut to hear them; and we hear Hatori answer. "I will need your permission first, before I ask her that, and if you do, I would like to ask her in a few months, because I love her dearly and would die for her." That is all my parents wanted to hear and they come back, Hatori scoops me up in a comforting hug.


	9. Chapter 9 Future Flashes

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I OWN MIKIRA YOKIMURA.**

* * *

**~Future Flashes~**

**

* * *

**

~A FEW MONTHS LATER~

Hatori takes me a really crowded, but beautiful park. We walk around, eat, and joke around till one and we are walking again. We get to the huge fountain and he stops me. I look at him wondering what he was doing and he gets down on one knee. Everyone around stops and watches as my eyes widen a little, not knowing he was going to do this.

"Mikira Yokimura, would you marry me?" Hatori asks and tears brim my eyes as I smile and nod. "Yes, I will marry you Hatori Sohma." I say and he stands and hugs me, spinning me around, then kisses me.

~DAY OF WEDDING~

I finish getting ready and my mom, Tohru, Uo and Hana help get me ready in the back. "Are you nervous?" My mom asks me. "Slightly, just don't go telling me about your wedding day and how you felt or I'll get too nervous to even leave this room." I say and they all laugh.

"You'll be fine, Mikira, you're a beautiful young, nineteen year old, lady. Now, it's about time. Hold these and your father will be here in a minute." My mother said as my dad came the minute after she said that. "You look beautiful." He says as he loops his arm with my right arm, and we wait for our cue.

We get it and walk, slowly, down the isle. We get there and have the ceremony, and Hatori and I get wed. We have the after party with everyone making toasts and wishing us the best. The wedding was pretty big, since almost all of Hatori's came, and a couple members of mine was here. After that I through the bouquet and one of my cousins caught it, and blushed.

~TWO YEARS LATER~

It's been two years since Hatori and I got married, and now we have three children; a girl, Ai whose one, and two twin boys, Ray and Kai, who are two years old. I have finished college and have become a famous violinist and fashion designer. I didn't know I was good at them till they accidently put me in those classes. So Hatori and I are busy, but we make enough time to spend with our children, and each other.


End file.
